goldentimefandomcom-20200214-history
Banri Tada
Banri Tada (多田 万里 Tada Banri) is a freshman studying law in a private university in Tokyo. He is the main protagonist of the series. His hometown is Shizuoka Prefecture, and now living in small apartment. He suffers from retrograde amnesia, unable to remember anything before the accident. He is followed by his own ghost, Banri Spirit. Appearance Banri has green eyes and short black hair. As a law student, his uniform consists of a black suit with a blue tie. He is usually seen wearing casual clothes. Personality Banri is a very kindhearted and benevolent person. He helps his friend Mitsuo in law school by not telling his childhood friend Kōko Kaga what clubs and classes he's in. Later on in the series, Banri begins to pity Kōko as she's always alone because everyone finds her beauty and wealth intimidating. However, he later finds out why Kōko Kaga behaves like she does, and develops a deeper friendship with her. Banri is shown to be a 'Ghost' of himself previously losing his memory; his lost memories reside in a spirit that watches over him. He does not have control over what the ghost does and he cannot remember what the ghost does to him; this may be hinting to a separate and distinct personality, though this may only apply to the anime. History It has been said during the anime that Banri acquired amnesia during an accident ,where he fell of a bridge a day after his high school graduation party, causing the lost of all his memories before the accident . Afterward, he spend a year in hospital recuperating and under observation where he mostly avoided seeing his friends and family , as he felt socially pressured by their expectations of wanting to see the old Banri. As he says the version of him alive now is the new Banri Tada and doesn't want to be tied to his old social expectations. Although he doesn't mind remembering his past memories he is afraid that his current self may disappear . Plot Banri is the protagonist and is a freshman studying law in a private university in Tokyo. His hometown is in the Shizuoka Prefecture, and he now lives alone in a small apartment. A little after his third-year high school graduation ceremony, he plummets from a bridge and now suffers from severe amnesia, unable to remember anything before the accident. For that reason he missed the college entrance exam and one year of school because of his hospitalization. However,he fell in love with Koko Kaga although she loves Mitsuo Yanagisawa. After Banri says he doesn't want to be friends with her because it pains him to see that she isn't over Mitsuo yet he gets her a taxi and walks away. Later in the day Linda and Banri talk because Banri now knows that Linda was his friend and asked her about to which he says that she forgot about the old Tada Banri and runs away. Whereas Linda chases after him to the bathroom saying that it was her fault because she didn't make it in time and he got into that accident. Kaga-san re-approaches Banri whereas she chases him and caught up with him Kaga-san declared her love for Banri saying that Banri shouldn't go where she can't reach him. Afterwards Kaga-san and says she loves him. Episode 7 Kaga-san and Banri started to go out it becomes official when her father asks her if Banri will continue it be friends with his idiot daughter. To which Kaga-san says Banri is not her friend but her boyfriend. The next day Koko was waiting for Banri saying "Your Juliet has arrived", and on that day they start dating. In Episode 18, Tada Barni went to his high school reunion where everyone told him how he was doing very weird things in high school just to get near "a girl" and how he wasn't popular since he was very sensitive. When he goes on the bridge he had his accident on, he sees his old self waiting for Linda and the scooter hitting him off. When Barni goes to grab him, the Old Barni says "Leave me..." and falls. Barni thinks that he is starting to get his memories back. Quotes "When rain falls, when the wind blows, when the flowers bloom, when the shadow is less clear. I will find every sign." "Why do you still want to be my friend? Is it because you feel comfortable being with me? Because I understand your awkward and useless self, and yet still love you? Quit acting so spoiled. When you rejected me, you lost the right to want those things!" "Do you want to go back? To the place where I use to be. I... I want to go back!" References Category:Characters Category:Male